The Blonde Boy in High School
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: High school was a challenge for Ally. Unfortunately, a challenge she had to complete, whether she liked it or not. Then one day, a certain blonde boy comes to her school. He is just another bump in Ally's rode. But could that change? Hope you like it! :)
1. The new kid

**Hey guys! So, a person, I don't know who; it was a guest, asked if I could do as story where Ross and Laura hate each other but slowly start to fall in love. Well, the thing is, I actually wanted to write about Austin and Ally for a change so yeah…this is how this story was born.**

**I know there are millions of these out there, but give it a shot. You never know, you might end up liking it. **

**I don't really know how it's going to go…I am not sure yet. I might have to end it because of writer's block or something like that. Anyway, thank you for giving it a chance. **

**Enjoy&Review.**

Ally

I walked down the dreaded corridors, trying to avoid everyone's gazes. I kept my head down, not bothering to look up when I hear a bad remark from the other kids.

_You're coming closer. _

I kept telling this to myself, trying to encourage myself since nobody else bothered to.

Only a few steps separated me from the destination I was longing to reach; my classroom. Suddenly, by tapping my shoulder, an uninvited guest appeared into the little world I had created for myself.

"What do you want? – I turned around and along with me came my smarty remark. The person, a blonde boy with beautiful blonde hair, looked shocked, and dare I say; scared.

He was a stranger, someone I had never laid eyes on. He looked like one of those bad boy high school types. Ripped jeans, leather jacket…

"Hm, fiery, huh? I like that. You must be that dork, Ally Dawson.

His words fit perfectly with the bad boy image I had created for him.

"I'm Austin Moon, the new kid. Mind moving? You're in my way.

He didn't wait for a response and pushed directly past me. I, on the other hand, just stood there. I couldn't move. My brain was still trying to figure out the past events.

I shook my head, clearing in from all thoughts and walked into the classroom.

And that was how I met the blonde boy. The blonde boy that changed everything.

**It's a little short but the updates will be longer. This was just a chapter to see if you guys like the concept…So, do you? Review, please! Love you all!**


	2. If only she knew

**So guys, I'm glad you like this story! Here is a new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

AUSTIN

I pushed past that little dork, Ally Dawson. The moment I stepped into the school, everybody told me about her and her nerdy attitude. I know what you're thinking: "Wow, he works fast!"

Well, actually, for me, it's easy. My best friend, Dallas, is very popular so with him, I catch up fast.

Actually, I really wouldn't call Dallas my 'friend'. The thing is, when I started high school, I was a pretty nerdy guy. But then, I met Dallas. At first, he bullied me, like everyone else. But eventually, he took pity on me and stopped. Actually, he even offered to make me a bad boy, like I am now.

We used hanged out but unfortunately, I had to move away for a few years. Two, to be exact. But yesterday I came back. Back to Marino High School.

Those thought were racing through my head as I sat down at the very back of the class. I took my headphones out, planning to keep myself entertained during class. Music always helped me. As a matter of fact, music is my passion. But according to Dallas, music is dorky so I gave it up to earn my 'bad boy image'. But music is always in my heart. I just keep it a secret.

The beat of the music took me to another world. A world that I loved.

As the teacher came through the door he gave an annoyed look but I ignored it, letting him know I don't care.

"Okay everybody, first of all I would like to welcome back Austin Moon! – I rose to my feet at the sound of my name and walked confidently to the front of the class.

Mr. Brock, my teacher, introduced me and all that boring stuff they do to the 'new' kids. I sighed in relief when Mr. Brock told me to go back to my seat. I slumped in my seat, the headphones in my ears.

When class ended I waited for everyone to go out so I could leave in peace. Apparently someone else had the same idea.

"What do you want, dorky? – I asked Ally as she walked up to me. The girl gave me a puzzled look.

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Brock said? We're partners! We have to write an essay on…- she took out her notebook, trying to find the page where she marked the homework, - on the First World War.

She looked up at me, expecting some kind of reaction. All I did was shrug. Then, an idea started to make it's way to my head. I grinned at the thought of it.

"Ok! Hey Ally, you want to come over to my house after school today…y'know so we can get started on the essay.

She nodded, looked at me, and beamed obviously impressed that I cared about homework. If only she knew…

**Ohhhh, what do you think Austin is planning for Ally? :D Well, you will have to wait and find out! I won't be uploading for some time because I will be on vacation! NO SCHOOL, MAUHAHAH! :D Anyway, did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**


	3. Never Call Me Alls

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded! It's just…half of the time I was on holiday and the other half I had writers block on this story. I still do, so this chapter might not be very good. Nevertheless, I still hope you like it!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

AUSTIN

I was sitting in the front yard, well hidden by the bushy trees in front of me. I was getting impatient. But I had to wait. Otherwise, the plan would be ruined.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I spotted Ally coming towards my house, her book bag swung over her small shoulder. She was quietly humming to herself. She seemed so innocent and...dare I say, cute.

As she came closer to the front door, my heart raced faster.

_This was it. _

Ally rang the doorbell. BIG mistake.

The pot of yellow paint I had hung above the front porch tipped over and its content spilled on Ally, leaving her with a new yellow cover.

Ally seemed confused at first. Then shocked. She could hardly speak. When she regained that ability, she turned around, trying to find the person who caused this.

"Austin! Did you do this? – She yelled, looking around.

I came out of my hiding place, a smirk growing on my face. I came closer to her and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Alls! Are you okay? I really didn't mean to do this! – I said, the sarcasm evident in my voice.

"You idiot! Why did you do this? – I shrugged my shoulders at here question, getting her even more annoyed.

"I just felt like it! C'mon Ally, can't you take a joke? – It really was supposed to be a joke. Nothing more.

By now, I could see tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, I felt guilty. Maybe I went a little too far. Just a little. "Why are you crying? Really Ally, it was supposed to be a little joke!

"Y-you ruined my shirt! – Really? Her shirt? Gosh, girls these days.

"Big deal, it's just a stupid shirt! – I really didn't get it. What was so important about that shirt? I bet it was just some cheap piece of clothing. Nevertheless, her tear-stained face told me otherwise.

Ally was sitting on the ground now, weeping silently. I was starting to feel really stupid for doing what I had planned. I should have known she couldn't handle it. She was just that little Ally Dawson.

"Austin! It's not some stupid shirt! – She yelled at me.- This one…it used to belong to my mom!

"Sorry? But come on, I can buy you another one if it's so important to you!

"You don't understand…This is the only thing I have left from her. She…she's dead. – I gasped. I really_ was _an idiot.

"I-I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Alls!

"Of course you didn't know! Nobody was _supposed_ to know!_ - She was_ ready to leave, but at the last moment she turned around and faced me. - And one more thing. Never call me "Alls"!

**So it was a little short…and stupid…and other bad things. But, hey, at least I uploaded! I am thinking about uploading later today again…if you guys want!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD! **


	4. It just happened

**Yes, I know. I haven't uploaded in ages and I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'm just not really "feeling" this story. It will only be a couple of chapters, anyway. As always…;**

**Enjoy&Review!**

ALLY

"Ally, wait!" – It's not like I didn't hear Austin calling for me, I just didn't really care. I resumed walking, heading straight for class.

Suddenly, I felt a firm grip on my hand, pulling me back, reversed to where I was heading.

"Get away from me!" – I scream- whispered to the blonde boy in front of me.

I tried to run away his grip was strong yet, not strong enough to hurt me.

"No, Ally! You have to listen to me! I never meant to ruin your shirt. It was all supposed to be a joke. You have to let me explain!"

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "Fine. But not here; last thing I want is a crowd to watch us. Do you know anywhere more…y'know…private? "

He lips formed into a smug smile as he released my arm. "I know just the place."

"Where are we?" – I asked. The sight, even though unknown, was quite breathtaking. The grass underneath my feet swayed in the wind in perfect synchronization as the trees above us.

"This is West-Burry Park. It…it's quite old, not much people come here nowadays." – Austin' expression was quite mysterious to me. He seemed so…deep. That 'bad boy' image…I wasn't sure I was buying it anymore.

"Then how come you know it?"

His face darkened at my question, leaving me regretting it.

"Well, when I was little, my dad used to take me here for walks every day. I guess it brings back memories." – He said as we sat down on the grass.

"Where's your dad now?" – The questions kept coming out, uncontrollable to me.

"He…he died a couple of years ago. I never told anybody this but…the reason we had to move out of the country…My mom told me she needed to go somewhere else, start over, y'know? So me and my mom, we went to London for a few years but then, I told her I wanted to come back."

I gasped as he told me this story, my brain desperately trying to let the details sink in.

"Austin…I'm so sorry! Is…is that why you acted like a jerk?"

He looked at me, his expression still remaining a mystery. "T-that's part of the reason. I kept telling myself how unfair it was when my dad died and then…I wanted to take all my anger out on people. And, unfortunately, I did. I…I never meant to be like that. It just…happened."

Austin looked at me, and for the first time, I noticed how beautiful his eyes are.

"So, Ally, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have done that, I know. But…some things happen even if you don't want them to."

"I…I understand."

"So…we cool?" – His question seemed so silly to me, almost ironical. He had just poured his heart out to me and he was asking me if we were 'cool'?

"Yeah…I guess."

He jumped up. "Sweet! So, Ally, I have to go now. Maybe we could work at your house tonight, euh?"

"Yeah…that'd be great." – That was the only thing I could manage to choke out before he left.

**So? How was that? Tell me in the reviews, guys! I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD! **


	5. Almost

**Hey, it wasn't this long this time, was it? I hope not!**

**Anyway, I'm here and I brought a new chapter! :D I really hope you like it! Also, I got some amazing inspiration from Partners & Parachutes. If you haven't seen it yet, here is a link; careful, you might faint from Auslly feels! watch?v=XwlrxHblM-s&list=HL1363104013 – This is part one; the others you'll find alone! Well guys, I'll get writing!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

ALLY

I jumped up at the sound of someone's knocking on my front door. I glanced at the door and as a patch of blonde hair came in sight, I instantly knew it was Austin.

I answered it and was greeted by a small smile from Austin. He came in and made himself comfortable, throwing his back-pack to the side.

"Um…hey?"- My voice sounded hoarse due to unknown reasons. "Maybe because you're nervous" – said a little voice in my head. What? I was _not_ nervous.

"Hey! So…should we start working on the essay?"

* * *

"Ugh, this is so hard!" – Austin sighed, throwing his hands up in despair.

We were both sitting on the kitchen table, surrounded by history books. By the looks of it, our essay was far from finished.

"Maybe we need a break!" – I announced, getting up and heading to the fridge. – "Want anything to drink?"

"Wow." – Was his only response.

I turned around to face him and I nearly had a heart attack. He was reading my book.

"AUSTIN!" – I yelled, running towards him and yanking the book off his hands.

He gave me a small pout, causing a giggle from escarping my mouth. This guy…I couldn't stay mad at him for long. But still…Nobody. Touches. My. Book. And that's exactly what I told him.

"But Ally…the songs you write in there are amazing! Why don't you want anybody seeing them?" – His question was completely sincere, not a drop of mock in them.

"Look Austin, it's just…I kind of have stage-fright. I write songs and I play the piano but…I don't want anybody hearing me do it. Please promise me you won't tell anybody about this!" – I didn't notice I was holding him by the collar until he told me to let go.

"Look Ally, if you really don't want anyone to know…I won't say anything. But just so you know, I'll always be your number 1 fan. I know I acted really badly the first few days…but I already told you why. I guess it isn't really a proper reason, but…"

"Austin,"- I cut him off in the middle of his little speech.-"I said I forgive you, okay? Don't worry about it."

He sighed, giving me an unsure look. "Look Ally…there is one more thing I have to tell you…I also kind of have andhyusbs."

"Excuse me, you have what?"

"Angdhyusbs."

"What?"- I was getting impatient.

"I HAVE ANGER ISSUES."- He blurted it out loudly, almost scaring me. Almost.

**Can you even call that a cliffy? If you can, sorry for it. Also, sorry if it was a little short. I hope you were left satisfied with the chapter, either way! :) I would love to hear your feedback so…tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	6. And a better day it was

**Hey amazing people! How are you all? Well, here is another chapter from TBBIH! :D ALSO CONGRATS TO R5 WHO ARE OFFICIALY ON TOUR! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

ALLY

"A-anger issues?"- My voice, barely heard, broke the awkward silence.

Austin looked at me, his eyes gleaming as he did so. I saw that he seemed sad, frustrated almost.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I know this is probably too much for you or whatever but, I just had to tell you. Sorry, Ally." – He wanted to take my hand but I pulled it away.-"You're scared of me, aren't you?"

His expression was so sad; I wanted to just hug him. It wasn't that I was scared…I was more shocked. Despite my worries, I put my hand on his shoulder- an attempt to calm him down.

"Look Austin, I'm not scared. I just…I'm shocked, y'know? I mean, I…I don't really know what to say. Hm, have you gone to like …I don't know…to someone that can help?"

He shook his head. "No…And I don't want to!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This boy in front of me, someone who had gone through so much…had anger issues.

That could explain so much: the way he couldn't handle being laughed at, his dark attitude…It all made sense now.

"But Austin, it's going to be good for you! They will help you get through your problems! If you don't want to go alone, I could go with you!"

"Ally, no! I already told you; I'm not going to a therapist or whatever they call him!"

"Austin, c'mon, please!"

He glared at me. "No and that's final."

I wasn't going to take that for an answer. Austin wasn't someone I could call a friend. No, far from that. But still, that boy had shared his biggest secrets with me. I couldn't let him go around with a problem he can get rid of.

"Look, Austin, you have to do it!"

"Ally, stop! I knew telling you was a bad idea! You're just like the others! Just because I have anger issues doesn't mean I'm some kind of freak, ok? "

"But…-"He cut me off again, storming off.

"And I thought that if I told you, everything would be better. Yeah right. Thanks a lot Ally."

He left, leaving me speechless. I had blown the chance of becoming his friend. Why did I care anyway?

_You hate him Ally, remember? –_ The little voice in my head kept telling me that. I wanted to believe it. But why did I miss him so much now that he left?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and went to bed. I hoped that tomorrow was going to be a better day. I really, really did.

And a better day it was.

**So. How was that? I hope it was pleasing, even though I'm not too happy with it, either. Anyway, BYEEE! :) I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	7. I kissed her

**Guys…I know. This story is turning into a horrible thing. I know, and I don't blame you for thinking that too. The updates aren't frequent and not very long, I'm aware of that too. I guess that's because I really don't "feel" this story. **

**I never experience any pleasure from writing it. I think this will be the last chapter to it. I'm sorry. Thank you for all the support and understanding throughout this story. I appreciate it all and love you all. **

**Now, onto the story. As I said, this will most-likely be the last chapter.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

AUSTIN

I woke up, shaking with fear. It was those dreams again, so real, as if lucid. I could see him…Almost touching me, but then; something was pulling him back, making a huge distance between us. And that distance was the thin line between life and death.

I shook the images of my dad from my head and got up, getting ready for school.

It was a usual morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining. It was chilly outside, though, causing me to put on an extra lair of clothes.

After eating my breakfast, saying goodbye to my mom and giving one last look around the house, I opened the door and headed for school.

Once there, I headed for my locker. This time, like never, I didn't want any attention on me. I held my head down and went to class.

Luck wasn't with me that day; next class was history.

As I slouched in the back, I remembered the essay. Ally and I had to finish it today, just before class, but the little argument between us was a huge change-of-plans.

"Hello, class. Today is Thursday and I sure hope all of you have done your essay. The grades will…"-He was cut off by something…or should I say someone.

It was Ally. She was late to class. It was only then that I realized that I didn't see her in the hallway.

"Uh…Hello, Mr. Brock. I'd like to excuse myself. There was um…traffic." – Ally stammered as she sat down next to me, it being the only seat available.

The teacher shook his head disapprovingly at her but continued his lesson.

"So, Ally Dawson, how would you like to start the essay presentation?" – We all heard the mock in his voice.

Ally looked at me from the corner of her eye. She must have remembered that despite our fight, we were still a team.

I nodded at her, smiling a little, trying to encourage her.

Ally seemed taken aback by this action. Just because I had some…anger issues…that doesn't mean I'm some heartless freak!

"Uhhh…Yes, Mr. Brock. C'mon, Austin, let's do this!" – She got to her feet, shortly followed by me.

We stood in the front of the class. Every single eye was on us.

"S-So…The essay…Uh,…That's on the…Um, the war…uh…"- Ally stammered again. I turned to the side to look at her.

She looked so afraid…so alone. I knew that feeling all too well.

I didn't know what took over me, but I caught her hand. Maybe it was because I wanted to relax her…or it was because I wanted to tell her that I'm sorry. Either way, she visibly relaxed.

ALLY

The presentation of the essay went great, to say the least. The teacher, being satisfied with our work, let us out 30 minutes earlier.

I wandered the empty corridors for a while, not knowing what to do. A image kept replaying itself in my head; the way Austin grabbed my hand. The way he smiled at me.

I missed that. Our two days of friendship were over. I didn't even know if you could call it friendship…I just wanted to have someone there for me. Just once.

Then, I heard a voice behind me. A soft yet strong voice, one that belonged to a blonde boy. My blonde boy.

"Ally!" – Austin called.

I wanted to stop. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to just melt in his hug and tell him everything. Instead, I did the exact opposite.

I started walking faster, now out of the school territory.

It was long before I stopped. I collapsed on a grass field, the school far behind me, thinking that I had left Austin in school.

Nope.

"Ally. Please. Listen to me."- He collapsed beside me, breathless.

I decided there was no point to argue with him and gave in, nodding my head 'yes'.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know…"- Austin paused, looking around.-"…I know that screaming at you wasn't the smartest thing to do. But the thing is Ally; I'm tired of people calling me a freak just because I have anger issues. I…I knew you meant well, but the non-stop teasing of the kids came back to me when you said that I should go see a doctor. I'm sorry."

I knew he was sencier. I knew that he actually meant it.

AUSTIN

We stayed in silence for a few seconds. I got fed up with it. We both liked each other, I could see that. And I wanted to get rid of the tension. So…to do that, I wanted to create even _more_ tension.

I did the most logical thing that came to mind.

I kissed her.

**That was it, guys! The last chapter! Even though, as I have said many times, I didn't really enjoy writing this story, I'm still sad it ended.**

**Nevertheless, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed. I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD! **


	8. That's what we became: A couple

**Ok, so if you haven't noticed, I suck at writing endings. **

**I read my last chapter last night, and I figured that the ending seemed more like a cliffy. So, I'm sorry about that. **

**Some people pointed that out too, and I'm very thankful! **

**So yes, I decided to write and epilogue. Here it is! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

AUSTIN

The kiss, as I had imagined, was perfect. The moment our lips touched, fireworks flew**. **I pulled away reluctantly, expecting Ally to slap me.

Honestly though, now, after the kiss, I really didn't care if she slapped me or not. At least…at least she'd know that I love her. Yep, that's right. I love her.

I had been procrastinating for a while, not wanting to tell her, not wanting to share my feelings. But now…everything was out. There was no turning back.

I opened my eyes, noticing that no-one had slapped me yet. Ally sat there, her eyes still closed, her mouth half open.

Did she fall asleep?

"Ally? Look, I'm sorry. That was probably stupid and…"- She cut me off, putting her finger on my lips.

"Shh…"- She smiled at me, kind-heartedly.-"Just come here."

We kissed again, this time, with more passion.

Soon, the lack of air forced us to pull away.

"That was…" – I started, trying to catch my breath.

"Amazing,"- Ally finished off for me.

Smiling, I hugged her, inhaling her scent. What was it, anyway? Vanilla? Mint?

I didn't know. All I knew is that she smelled amazing.

"Austin…what exactly are we now?"

I made a thinking face. She laughed at it, causing me to join in too.

"Well,…"- I said, leaning closer to her, putting my arm around her small shoulders,-" …if you want to, and if you forgive me about everything that I did to you, I guess we could be called a couple.

Ally shrugged in, may I say, a very hot way, and leaned her head on my arm.

"I guess."

And that's exactly what we became: A couple.

**So? Was this a better ending? I sure hope it was! So, yeah…anything you want to say, tell me in the reviews! **

**Love you guys!**

**STAY #LOUD!**


End file.
